


阿姆斯特丹即兴曲

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 真·即兴曲，两个小时内写完没有二修。（对比一下，狂想曲正传每一节我至少重写2次233）。跟狂想曲一个世界观的你荷主场，末日废土和少量ABO，背景可以看《马德里往事》的第5节。马德里往事我写得非常骄傲！这个夏天写得最好的东西！虽然主要写马德里的但我觉得总归值得一看！（？）后防线=突击手，中场=指挥官，锋线=突击手，门将=狙击手。猴哥小画家的设定来自他当年一个ins画的油画。跟《Croatian Rhapsody》的第14节联动。





	阿姆斯特丹即兴曲

**0.**

西莱森失去联系的第六个月。

亨特拉尔觉得自己无论如何也要去找他。

 

**1.**

三个月前这个念头就浮现在他脑子里了。

诚然，末日与核爆，政|||府|||倒|||塌和辐射变异，各地混战和通讯中断，一个钢铁丛林的世界从旧世界的遗骸中缓步爬起。新规则的建立需要许多年头，三个月实在不算很长的时间。

真正令人在意的是，这是一个连情报组织阿贾克斯都找不到的人。这就意味着这世界上已经没什么人能找到他了。

三个月前他暗示这个念头的时候，小个子指挥官眯着眼睛看着他。

有杀气。

亨特拉尔很清楚，这是一个你敢走老子抽电棍了的表情。

他也很清楚，人心动荡的此刻，他无论如何也应该和自己的兄弟站在一起。他们的名字挂在阿贾克斯名人墙上，理应为母队稳定军心。

所以他什么也没有说，只是默默希望远方的某人机灵点儿，照顾好自己。

并希望还有活着相见的那一天。

 

**2.**

三个月后阿姆斯特丹迎来了前任指挥官范德法特，独当大局的指挥官斯内德肉眼可见地松了一口气。

亨特拉尔觉得是时候了。

范德法特都回来了，那稳定军心的当年传奇不少他一个。而他一个突击手在大本营呆着实在是没有什么用，他们自幼学习的技能和磨炼的意识形态，都是为征战国境四方、在远方创造奇迹而生的。

这时候亨特拉尔在凌晨4点钟画的西莱森已经可以贴满他屋子里一整面墙。

艺术是荷兰人的种族天赋，而被情报事业耽误了绘画事业的亨特拉尔在风格上模仿马蒂斯和康定斯基。具体到人像上，简单来说，画的人实在是人不人鬼不鬼。所以在他出发之前，来跟他叮嘱如何寻找一个狙击手的藏身之处的范德萨是这样评价的：

“艺术造诣上独步阿姆斯特丹的地下社会。”

“但是你确定他看到这些会高兴？”

 

**3.**

他被放走了，感谢斯内德理解。

但是斯内德肯定不会轻易放过他， 所以他手里拿着一个迄今下落不明的在欧洲混的阿贾克斯人的名单。

“不能太有私心啊，”小个子指挥官拍着他的肩膀，“要去找人，就把小朋友们都找找嘛。”

亨特拉尔：……………………

好，可以。

他觉得这么做是对的。他也相信西莱森觉得这么做是的对的。如果他能找到西莱森并且西莱森还活蹦乱跳、没缺胳膊少腿儿的，那他还可以跟西莱森狙击手突击手搭档，并行于欧洲大陆的烟与火里，这实在是让未曾死去的少年热血沸腾。

核爆后的辐射致使许多生物变异，人类亦在此间。在活下来的那三成人口中，有三分之二的人拥有了一套全新的生殖系统，包含产生信息素的性腺、接收和传递信息素的内分泌系统与神经系统，和如果不解决就会因心肺功能衰竭死去或者因人格解离发疯的发情期。

这对于亨特拉尔这样的旧人类来说没什么实际含义。他们荷兰这片土地可能有什么特殊的结界，几乎没有被辐射影响。

——那远在加泰罗尼亚的西莱森呢？

 

**4.**

旧人类对于新人类变异的认知是这样的：突然一下，世界上有三分之二的人的身体素质的面板数值都比自己高了。

自然是公平的。那些会因为发情期猝死的人拥有了优秀的耐力，而另一些会因而发疯的人拥有了优秀的爆发力。

为这个问题未雨绸缪需要好的装备，所以亨特拉尔的第一站当然埃因霍温。

整个欧洲梦中的、能制造出幻想中的装备的怪奇工作室，埃因霍温。

迎接他的是一个意想不到的人。

年轻时候他跟这个人亦敌亦友，互为瑜亮。

意想不到是因为一个费耶诺德人是不应该出现在埃因霍温的工坊门口的。

荷兰人尤其喜欢自己跟自己打架，他们三巨头在自己的土地上水火不容，只有在一起代表整个荷兰的地下社会战斗的时候，才能勉强坐在一起智商退化成3岁玩耍和斗殴。这也就是末日后曾为国并肩作战的他们没有力气打架且知道必须团结在一起才能镇守国境，不然费耶诺德人早就成为了怪奇装备们的实验品。

这名费耶诺德人叫范佩西，此刻理应在鹿特丹镇场子。

“稀客啊。”范佩西说，向他伸出手。他们握了一个兄弟间的撞肩。

“所以你是，以什么身份站在这儿？”亨特拉尔笑着问，“PSV的首席工匠夫人吗？”

范佩西气笑了：“兄弟，不打架不开心是不是？埃因霍温的装备，总要有费耶诺德的黑市商人送出去才能变现。我是来谈生意的。”

——当然顺便也看看家属。

——反正鹿特丹有Dirk镇场子，你出来住几天也无所谓是吗。

这两句话没有说出来，但是他们交换了一个揶揄的眼神。

揶揄完了的亨特拉尔怅然若失。

他真的非常想自己的家属。

 

**5.**

做生意是荷兰人的种族天赋，而兄弟最应该宰了不是吗。

当年为国征战的基地里，如果有人说“我出去买吃的”或者“我出去买酒”，那他最后带回来的一定是十个人的吃的或者十个人的酒。

托兄弟在危机四伏、暗潮汹涌的欧洲废土寻找还没回家的小朋友，好像性质上跟懒得出门让兄弟带饭也没什么区别。

至少罗本、范佩西和亨特拉尔都觉得没什么区别。

前代队长队副两口子都没有让他失望。兄弟永远是最靠谱的，他面前的这摊PSV装备，足以让他成为一个变形金刚，而范佩西交给他飞燕的徽章，半个欧洲的黑市都会为他提供必要的协助。

而这样的人情总归不会很便宜的。

范佩西说：“你要经过法国对不对？你去趟里昂跟Mem那小子说，让他野够了赶紧回来。”

“等等等一下，孟菲斯不是PSV出身吗？”亨特拉尔看向PSV现任首席罗本。

罗本说：“没事，你也知道罗宾是Mem的男神。他们关系很好。”

亨特拉尔：“你还会‘男神’这么与时俱进的词汇？”

罗本：……………………

有家属在身侧的罗本没有跟家属下落不明的亨特拉尔计较，他说：“你找到人顺便去趟米兰吧。把Stefan叫回来。”

亨特拉尔这次就不问为什么是一个PSV人点名费耶诺德的小朋友了。他只想问你们两个组织为什么不合并呢？你们的首席早就不分你我、可以互相负责彼此的孩子，哦不，成员了。

 

**6.**

他后来知道，这二位兄弟已经很给他面子了。

他和西莱森在不久的未来会在米兰与斯内德相遇，一名去开欧洲指挥官秘密会议的斯内德。

然后斯内德跟他说：“你们都挺好的啊。那太好了，帮我把一套无线电收发机送到克罗地亚吧”。（注：此处联动狂想曲正传part 14)

亨特拉尔说：“……兄弟，这真是一点都不远。Jasper的骨折还没痊愈，我想先回趟阿姆斯特丹。”

西莱森却说：“不碍事了已经，我们去。我顺便去拜访一下家族旧同事。Ivan说克罗地亚的海岸线是亚得里亚女神赠与的奇迹，Klaas，你不想去写生吗？”

他在心里悄悄向拉基蒂奇道了个歉。拜访拉基蒂奇和绝景都不算真正的理由。真正的理由是他还不想那么早回家。

在旧世界，那年巴西的橙色奇迹与人生第一次站在世界舞台上的心情激荡将一些隐秘的悸动埋在他心里，而后立即受阻于王朝衰落，相隔空间上的千里和时间上的数年。他们未曾拥有过相守，甚至未能一同前往法国和俄罗斯。但末日摧毁了文明的同时也洗去了规则的枷锁，于是他们现在都是自由自在的人。

他想和亨特拉尔两个人遍历一次这个欧洲，他们共同战斗的土地。

亨特拉尔注视着他，嘴角柔和地上扬：“那你看海，我画你看海。”

斯内德忍无可忍：“我求求你们，赶紧滚吧。”

 

**7.**

扎达尔传来捷报，莫德里奇斩杀马米奇于城北。（此处联动狂想曲正传还没写到的部分233）

西莱森把这个消息加进阿贾克斯的情报库里的时候，是真心实意地高兴的。某个只有阿贾克斯人知道的、试图掌控欧洲的狼子野心在此就真的破裂了，斯内德一定可以睡个好觉，拉基蒂奇一定也可以睡个好觉，而他们也可以回家了。

收拾行囊的时候，他迎来了拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇带来一句话：“多谢”。

份量是两个人的。

之于他自己，是感谢阿贾克斯人曾带来许多情报。这些知识最后让他能够自我救赎。

然后他说：“卢卡也让我谢谢你们。”

这句话莫德里奇给他的解释是，克罗地亚的间谍导师一直在马米奇身边暗中帮助他们，而几乎没有国家的间谍体系还能正常运作，多数仰赖情报贩子。

但是西莱森知道这句话真正的含义。这是谢那个无线电收发装置。

这些都已经无需多言。没有人比阿贾克斯人更知道秘密的分量，但土地的动荡已经平息，残酷的新规则已经建立，他们现在要做的只是好好活下去，未必要知道的秘密就让它尘封于某些人的脑中吧。

“你怎么样？”西莱森问。“你，跟他。”

拉基蒂奇沉默许久。

然后他笑了。

西莱森从未见过拉基蒂奇这么如释重负的笑容。

“卢卡是世界的珍宝，没有人有资格独享他。而他心中不会有唯一的最重要的人。能位列他最重要的人之一，我已经没什么遗憾的。”他说，“所以谢谢你当时那句话，Jasper。‘他让我想活下去’。关系和情感都是只对缔结他们的人有意义的，我知道我的存在对他来说独一无二，我也肯定他对我来说独一无二。我们会一直守在这片土地上直到死去。”

西莱森被这样的笑容打动，为拉基蒂奇感到高兴：“那真是非常好的人生。”

“你也要回家了吧。不知道还会不会再次相见，但愿你活着的时候都能快乐。”拉基蒂奇说，以独特的洞察力独步西班牙的指挥官说得笃定，“我想你会的。我看得出来，Jasper，他真的非常爱你。”

 

**8.**

“走吗？”西莱森说。

“走吧。”亨特拉尔说。

亚得里亚海的星辰璀璨如光阴。

阿姆斯特丹的月色与基地的暖黄灯光在等他们回家。


End file.
